This invention relates to techniques for cleaning surfaces of printhead nozzle arrays in inkjet printheads.
It is known to wipe surfaces of nozzle arrays of an inkjet printhead, and to apply a liquid to assist in the wiping process. Some techniques have employed polyethylene wick material and a fibrous reservoir to contain and dispense wet wiping fluid to the wipers. Due to the geometry of the service station, the amount of fluid that can be contained is limited. Extra time (e.g. a few seconds) can be required for the picking of the wet fluid, i.e. transferring the fluid from the wick to the wiper.
Techniques are disclosed for dispensing a wiper cleaning fluid onto ink-ejecting nozzles of a printhead, wherein the fluid is sprayed or directed as a fluid stream onto the nozzles, effectively dissolving ink residue.